Carpe Sanguis
by Hecken92
Summary: When a Latin speaking stranger injects Ianto with a substance, what will happen! What is the substance? How will Jack help him? Rubbish summary but well worth a read. Jack/Ianto. Owen too. And some Tosh. Hey, lets throw some Gwen in too!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ahh.. This is just a little plot bunny from an rp that I've been meaning to write up fo a while... Enjoy!!**

**000**

Ianto Jones was tied up. He'd been tied up quite a few times. Probably more times than was normal in his relatively short life. And sometimes, it wasn't always a bad thing – Jack could be very inventive...

This wasn't the time for thoughts like that though. As he tensed his arms, pulling against the tight ropes, Ianto began to panic. Where the hell was Jack? As his captor tied a blindfold tightly around his eyes, Ianto's breathing began to come in short, sharp gasps. Flashbacks. Oh, god, the flashbacks. As he tried to breathe normally, a silky, sing-song voice whispered in his ears.

"Carpe Sanguis... Carpe Sanguis... Change the mortal... Carpe Sanguis... Carpe Sanguis... Change his blood..."  
Ianto swallowed.

"Who is that?! What are you doing?!"  
"Hush hush, Mortal Boy... I'm doing you a favour... Such a lovely, long life you will have... Such fun!"

"If you do anything, I swear, I'll kill you!"  
"Kill me? Oh, how fun! I've never tried that before..."

The strangers lips were hovering close to his ear now, her breath tickling his neck. She nipped his ear with surprisingly pointy teeth and drew blood. He shuddered as she licked his earlobe.  
"Oh... Such good blood... Strong blood... Carpe Sanguis..."

Ianto strained against his restraints again and jumped as he felt a hand seize his arm.

"The beautiful Mortal Boy... Mortal no longer!"  
He yelped as he felt a needle pushed deep into the vein of his wrist. As the contents of the syringe was emptied into his blood, he began to feel drowsy and his wrists began to itch.

"Carpe Sanguis!" A joyful voice sang out, "Bye-bye Mortal Boy!"  
As Ianto's head lolled, he concentrated as best he could, translating the phrase. He raised his head slowly.

"IANTO!"

Jack sprinted across the forest to the huge tree Ianto was tied to.  
"Yan?! What have they done to you?!"  
As Jack pulled the blindfold off, Ianto felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Before he did, he mumbled three words that his foggy brain had finally figured out.  
"Seize the blood."

**000**

When Ianto came round again, he found himself in his own bed, gazing up at the ceiling. As he moved to sit up, his wrists and neck burned and itched and he hissed, flopping back again.  
"So we're awake now, huh?"

Ianto glanced sideways, blinking.

"Hey."

"You had me worried... You've been out of it for days now."  
Ianto smiled slightly.

"Sorry."

"S'alright. Hungry?"  
The Welshman nodded and Jack grinned, standing up.

"Good good. Toast and marmalade on the way..."

Ianto closed his eyes again, trying to remember what had happened to him. He remembered being tied up. The silky voice. The needle. He shuddered as he thought what they could of done to him. But if he was alive now, surely it wasn't serious? As Jack brought the toast through, Ianto's stomach lurched and he was nearly sick  
"Here you go..."  
Ianto shook his head, grimacing.  
"But I thought you were hungry?"  
"..I... I am... But that's making me sick."  
Jack frowned and reached for Iantos forehead, checking his temperature. Ianto raised an eyebrow as he realised he could feel Jacks pulse in his hand. His stomach rumbled. Ianto pulled back, closing his eyes. That was weird. Jack shrugged.  
"You aren't warm..."  
He was sat on the edge of Ianto's bed and he leaned over Ianto to grab the thermometer on the other side of the bed. Ianto couldn't help but nose at Jacks neck. His pulse point. Ianto's stomach rumbled again. Jack froze as Ianto mouthed his neck.  
"...Ianto...?"  
Jack leaned back and took Ianto's cheeks in his hands, looking into his face. Ianto's pupils were massively dilated until there wasn't a trace of the blue iris. Jack swallowed.  
"...Yan?"  
"...So hungry... Please Jack..."

Jack hesitated and Ianto whimpered slightly. Resigning himself to the fact that at least he couldn't die, Jack released Ianto's face.  
"Ok."

Ianto's face lit up and Jack stayed perfectly still as the other man moved back towards his neck. Ianto nosed Jacks pulse point again and flicked his tongue out. Jack shuddered. Ianto paused slightly and whispered, his lips tickling Jacks neck.  
"Ago tibi gratias..."  
He hovered above Jacks pulse point briefly before biting down hard. As Jack cried out, Ianto looked blissfully happy and as Jacks body slumped down, he kept his lips on Jacks neck, following him down and drinking contentedly. Once done, Ianto curled round Jacks dead body and fell asleep, a smile on his bloodstained lips.

**000**

**AN: Well, hope you liked it. R&R? Any ideas for the next few chapters are greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm dedicating this chapter to NO-PANTIES as she gave me the idea. And just for TimelordEmoPhoenix... COOKIES FOR ALLL!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

**000**

Ianto woke as his front door slammed and a distinctive cockney voice floated across the flat.  
"OI! Teaboy? Y'dead yet?"

Ianto groaned and pressed his face closer into the soft, cool object in front of him. He presumed it was a pillow.  
"...What. The. Fuck?!"

"Go 'way Owen..."

Ianto yelped as Owen roughly pushed him aside, checking Jack for a pulse. Ianto sat up, blinking and his eyes widened as he realised his nice cool pillow had been Jacks cold chest.

"Wh-?"  
Owen turned to him and frowned as he saw Ianto's bloodstained lips.  
"...What the _hell_ have you done, Ianto?!"

"I.. Nothing! I was asleep...!"

"Go look in a mirror. Then tell me you were asleep!"  
Owen threw one last glare at Ianto before he went back to Jack.

Ianto hesitated, blinking, and then got to his feet, heading to the bathroom. As he looked in the mirror, Ianto's hand flew to his lips and his eye's widened.  
"What the..."

He stayed in the bathroom, staring at his reflection, for the next few minutes.

"Carpe Sanguis. Seize the blood."  
Ianto spun around to see a pale looking Jack leaning on the doorframe.  
"Jack! Oh god, I'm sorry... I... I don't know what it was it's just-"

"-Just, you're a vampire."  
"...What?"  
"You. Are. A. Vampire."  
"Vampire's aren't real, Jack."  
"Neither are aliens."

Ianto shook his head slowly and then leaned on the sink, gazing down into the water.

"...But... How?"

"I'm guessing the injection... Unless you've not been telling me something."

Ianto sighed heavily and swallowed.  
"...What now?"  
"Well, I guess I'll have to find some kind of repressive medication..."  
Ianto looked up and met Owen's eye's.

"You think you can?"  
"It'll take a while, but I don't see why not... After all, Torchwood have access to any information I'll need."  
Ianto nodded and closed his eyes.  
"I'm so sorry, Jack. I don't remember anything..."

"I can tell. I let you, Ianto."  
There was a stereo "What?" from both Ianto and Owen. Jack just shrugged, hands in his pockets.  
"I can't die- what else was I meant to do? Let him kill someone?"

Ianto ran his hands through his hair.  
"Oh shit... What if I kill someone?!"

Jack walked over to him, putting his hands on Ianto's shoulders.  
"I won't let you. I promise."

Ianto nodded silently.

"Thank you."

**000**

**AN: A very short chapter, I know. But its better than nothing, right? R&R! Any more ideas for future chapters?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So apparantly I'm on an update fest. Relish it, this happens once in a blue moon. So, lets have a go at this one then...**

**o0o**

It had been two days since Ianto had discovered the truth about himself. He was sat in the autopsy bay, topless and shivering. Owen seemed too preoccupied to realise Ianto was cold as he jabbed him randomly with needles and either took Iantos blood or added something to it. Ianto sighed as Owen offered him an apple for what felt like the billionth time that day.  
"Here. Want it yet?"  
Ianto held it to his lips and inhaled before wrinkling his nose and shaking his head. Owen rolled his eyes and muttered, turning away and mixing more vials of foul smelling liquids. Ianto sighed and stared around the room. It could really do with a good spring cle-  
"Ow!" Ianto yelped as Owen rammed yet another needle into his upper arm, "Christ, Owen, nice bedside manner you have. Remind me never to get on your bad side!"

Owen just grinned maliciously and emptied the syringe into Iantos bloodstream.  
"Last chance. I give up for the day if this one doesn't work!"  
Ianto nodded and waited for the full 1 minute Owen reccomended. After 58 seconds, Iantos muscles went into spasm and he doubled over. Owen frowned.  
"Ianto? Mate, you alright?"  
Ianto shook his head, making an odd grumbling growl and staying doubled over. Owen tried to get him to straighten up, grabbing his shoulders. The medic whipped his arm back, eyes wide, as Ianto lunged at him, attempting to bite him. Owen stepped out of reach quickly.  
"...JAAAACK!"  
As he heard Owen cry his name, Jack threw himself out of his seat, out of his office and down to the medical bay where he found Ianto curled tightly and Owen looking fearful.  
"Whats happened?"  
"I don't know! I think I aggravated his condition! He tried to bite me!"  
Jack frowned and headed down. He reached out for Ianto, murmuring to him. Ianto straightened up slowly and met Jacks gaze. His eyes were entirely black. Not just the irises as before, but the entire whites of Ianto Jones' eyes were now... Black. Jack swallowed and kept his eyes on Ianto as he spoke.  
"Owen? We need to get him into a cell. Now. But he /will/ try and attack. I'll distract him, you need to sedate him."  
He heard Owen preparing a syringe behind him and Jack stepped closer to Ianto as he saw Owen move out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Ianto. You want more blood, huh? More of mine? It's good. Fresh."  
Ianto slipped off of the table and took a slow step towards Jack. At the same moment, Owen sunk the needle into Iantos exposed back. The fast working sedative caused Ianto to fall forward instantly, landing in the arms of Jack who had been waiting. Reluctantly, he carried his lover bridal style to a cell where he locked him in. Jack stood on the plexiglass side of the cell for nearly half an hour, watching Ianto and waiting for him to wait. He sighed softly, dropping his forehead to rest against the clear wall.

**O0o**

**AN: I'll try and update this fairly soon as I like where this is going. Do you guys..? Reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: oooh! Another chapter! Hurrah! Sorry if any of my Latin is off – I'm using Google**

**o0o**

It took a full half hour, but eventually, Ianto Jones sat up. He groaned and clutched his head, sat on the floor of the cell. He raised his head slowly and spotted Jack on the other side of the glass. He threw himself at the glass in a rage, yelling at him in Latin.

"Canis filius! Fecistis! Futue te ipsum!"  
Jack sighed, turning away. Ianto's eyes were still black. Not good. He leant against the glass, his back to the raging Welshman and closed his eyes.

"Caesar si viveret, ad remum dareris! Irrumator!"  
"What's he saying...?"  
Jack glanced over to the door where Gwen was stood, staring at Ianto, her eyes wider than usual.  
"Apparently I'm a bastard. And a son of a bitch. Amongst other things."  
Gwen raised an eyebrow.  
"I had no idea he spoke Latin..."  
"Neither did he."  
She frowned, slowly walking over to Jack, her eyes on Ianto all the time.  
"What do you mean?"  
Jack sighed and straightened up, turning to watch Ianto as well, his hands in his pockets.  
"Vampires are an ancient race, no-one honestly can say where or when they originated. But apparently, becoming a vampire gives you an instant knowledge of Latin, so I'd guess Ancient Rome. Makes sense, all the crap about Gods and the stars, it was probably aliens."  
"-Wait. What? Vampires are aliens?"  
Jack tore his eyes away from the angry man in front of him and looked to Gwen. He nodded, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Of course. You think something like this could just evolve?"  
"Vampire bats did."  
Jack gave her a slightly patronising look, one eyebrow raised. Gwens jaw dropped slowly.  
"_No!_ Vampire bats are aliens too?"  
Jack grinned, nodding. Gwen shook her head, eyes back on Ianto.  
"No way! That is so weird."  
They both fell silent, listening to Ianto. He'd now been reduced to angry mutterings, pacing the glass wall. He was obviously frustrated and he obviously blamed Jack, giving him death glares with those black eyes. Gwen shivered as she watched him, rubbing her arms. Just watching him was giving her goosebumps. This wasn't Ianto.

"...Jack?"  
"Mm?"  
"What if we can't get him back?"  
Jack said nothing. He stared at Ianto and folded his arms a little tighter, subconsciously hugging himself. After a few minutes of silence he unfolded his arms and rubbed his face.  
"...I don't know."

**o0o**

Ianto watched Gwen and Jack leave the cells and cried out, making no sound. He wanted their help so badly. He was so scared. But this... _thing_ had taken him over. It had left him as a silent observer at the back of his mind, forcing his body to yell obscenities that Ianto couldn't even understand.

He tried once more to be heard, using all the strength he had in him to try and push past the black fog that obscured his vision. As his body dropped to it's knees, Ianto managed to croak one word before passing out.

"...Jack...!"

**o0o**

**AN: Aww, poor Yanny. Hugs for my lonely Welshman! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Kaaay guys. I'm being good and updating this lots. And seeing as I got a total of 0 reviews on my last one, I'm setting a target. 5 reviews and a new chapter goes up. Any ideas are welcome!**

**O0o**

Whilst Owen worked on new concoctions to try treating Ianto and Tosh trawled through endless pages of information on vampires in a hope to assist Owen, Gwen couldn't stop watching Ianto. She was fascinated by what had happened to him, watching him on CCTV at her workstation. After he'd passed out, it took about 15 minutes for him to come round again. He was now sat in the corner of his cell, hugging his legs, his chin on his knees. Gwen would have thought he was back to normal had it not been for the way he kept glaring around the room. And the fact Jack hadn't gone in with him yet.

Because Jack had gone back. He hadn't meant to, he had a lot of work to do, but he couldn't leave Ianto. He was sat against the glass wall of the cell opposite, watching the poor man as he muttered random Latin abuse at Jack, casting him dirty looks. But they seemed to have reached some kind of truce – there was no lunging at least.

With a heavy sigh, Jack stood up and dusted his trousers off. With that one movement, Jack had expected Ianto to be against the glass again, swearing and baring his teeth. But instead, he stayed sat on the floor, eyes on Jack. Jack stepped closer, frowning.  
"Ianto?"  
His eyes widened as he could have _sworn _he saw a flicker of the normal Ianto in his face. He leaned against the glass, studying Ianto carefully. He looked pale, paler than normal. And his eyes were ringed with grey, his lips less red than usual. Jack jumped as Janet, who was in the cell next door, started up a soft, sad whining. He frowned and moved over to her. She was also sat against her cell wall and Jack realised with a start that she was back to back with Ianto through the wall, mirroring him. His frown deepened and he stared at the two of them, Ianto looking tired and ill and Janet whining softly. Every move Ianto made was mirrored by the weevil behind him and Jack shook his head.  
"...How can you be...?"  
"Jack? What's wrong with Janet?"  
The Captain turned round and found Tosh close behind him, her gentle face creased with a slight frown. He chewed on his lip, turning back to the cells.  
"I don't know. I mean, she's sad but... Well... I think it's Ianto."  
Tosh nodded, standing beside Jack and watching the weevil.  
"It's possible. I mean, vampires must have some low level psychic abilities to communicate."  
Jack nodded, casting Tosh a slight smile.  
"Yeah. They are really tight knit groups. And somehow, they always know where the nearest vampire is. I remember this one guy I dated, and he suggested we tried to find another vampire to join us fo-"  
Jack was cut off as Ianto collapsed forwards suddenly, slumping into a heap and Janet's cries went up a notch, turning into mournful cries, almost sobs. She began to rock. Jack glanced at Tosh who looked just as concerned.  
"Tosh? Go get Owen."  
"What about you? You'll be ok here?"  
Jack shook his head.  
"I've got to go in there!"

**o0o**

As Ianto fell forwards, he was overwhelmed by an agonising burning on his face. He tried to put his hand up to his cheek to feel for any kind of wound but his traitorous body still wouldn't let him. He whimpered silently from the pain as he saw the floor coming towards his face.

**O0o**

Jack was already heading for the door that lead to the other side of the cells, ignoring Tosh's protests. He let himself into Iantos cell, kneeling beside him. He put his hand on the pale neck, checking for a pulse. Jack almost panicked as it took him nearly a minute to find any sign of a heartbeat but eventually he found a weak but regular heartbeat. He ran a hand through his hair before rolling Ianto onto his back. Jack sat back in shock as he looked down at the man in front of him.

**O0o**

Despite Iantos body having collapsed, his mind was still conscious, though still trapped at the back of his mind, unable to control any part of him. He tried to speak to Jack, not able to see him but feeling his gentle hands urgently probing for a pulse, finding one, turning him over. He heard the soft gasp that escaped Jacks lips as he saw Iantos face and Ianto tried to hard to open his eyes. To raise his hand to his cheek. To just say Jacks name. But though he was screaming his loudest inside, not a word passed his cold, grey lips.

**O0o**

"Jack?"  
Owen skidded into the room and then took a step back, his eyes widening as he looked down at Ianto.  
"What the _hell_ is that! How'd that happen?"  
"It's the Chi Rho."  
"The _what_?"  
Jack swallowed as he smoothed his hand over Iantos face gently.  
"It's a Greek symbol. From the bible. "By this sign, conquer.""

Owen just frowned.  
"I don't understand..."  
"I'll explain later. Just go and get the examination table ready so we can strap him down."  
Owen nodded and left the room quickly. Jack exhaled slowly, eyes still on the Welshman beside him. Iantos pale, smooth skin was now raised and an angry red, as if he had been burnt on his left cheek. The weeping, cracked skin was raised in the shape of an P and an X, one on top of the other, forming the symbol which Jack had recognised as the Chi Rho. Jack swallowed and brushed a hand through Iantos hair softly.  
"I'm so sorry, Ianto."  
He carefully lifted the man for the second time in one long day, carefully carrying him back towards the autopsy bay where Owen had modified his exam table to allow them to tie Ianto down, preventing any kind of movement.

**O0o**

**AN: OH NOES. Poor Ianto. What's the Chi Rho mean? And it's a real thing. Google it if you're curious! Remember – 5 reviews! :)**


End file.
